Why Perry?
by XPlatypus
Summary: When Phineas and Ferb want to learn what their pet platypus thinks about, they find out more than they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Why Perry?**

 **Chapter 1**

It was just another bright and sunny summer day in the Tri-State Area in Danville, and as usual, Phineas and Ferb had big plans for their vacation.

Phineas POV:

"Hey Ferb! Did you ever wonder why the platypus makes that chattering noise?" Ferb

shrugs. "Yeah, I guess I never thought about it either. Well, we did make an animal

translator device for us to understand Perry earlier this summer, but when he finally

showed up that day, we tried it out on him and it meant nothing!" My step-brother

nods. "But what if we make a device that could actually search Perry's brain and tell us

what he's thinking! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

Perry POV:

I was snoozing a bit on Ferb's bed when I overheard the boy's idea for me. I then became worried that if

they _do_ enter my mind, they would find out that I live a double life as a secret agent. This reminded me of

the time they helped Dr. Doofenshmirtz open a portal to the 2nd Dimension and they found out I was

Agent P because the Platyborg tried to hurt them. If their memory hadn't been erased from that day, I

could have never been able to see them again. I shuddered at the thought. "Perry, are you okay? The look

in your eyes is seems like your worried." I looked up. It was Phineas still in his pj's. I took his mind off

the topic by giving him my regular platypus skill. The cross-eyed look. Then I chattered, and Phineas

said, "Guess what, boy? We're gonna be able to understand your thoughts today!" I got worried again, but

still kept my eyes crossed. My watch beeped then, but only I could hear it because Carl just installed new

animal-only hearing abilities on it. Phineas and Ferb then went downstairs to eat breakfast, which was

lucky for me because then I could talk to Major Monogram on my watch (not that I can talk, of course). I

put on my brown fedora and answered the call. "Agent P, Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again. He's

recently purchased 5-pounds of cabbage, a box of frozen corn dogs, milk, and sand- wait a minute, Carl,

did you give me my shopping list instead of the list of things that Doof purchased?!" "Sorry, sir. Here you

go." Carl said. "Ah, here we go. So, he has purchased a pack of high-fusion crystals, 300 pounds of sheet

metal, and 8 lemons. We're not sure what any of it is for, especially the lemons, but it's probably

something evil. Get over there and put a stop to it!" I saluted to Monogram just before turning of the

monitor. I walked over to the bookshelf in the boy's room and pulled a book, opening a me-sized passage

to my underground lair. When I got inside, I ran over to my hover jet and flew over to D.E.I.

Phineas POV:

"Okay, Ferb, you get the blueprints for the mind-reader machine, Isabella, you get your

Fireside girl troop over here to help with construction, and Buford, just keep punching

Baljeet in the leg," I said to everyone. "This is fun!" Buford says. "I think I'll need surgery

when you're done!" Baljeet adds.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**...

"Nice Ferb, you got the blueprints!" I said. "Now let's get going, team! Hey, where's

Perry?" Hey, I just realized that maybe when we figure out what Perry is thinking, we

might find out where he goes all the time! Well, all the more reason to finish this ASAP.

Perry POV:

When I got to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., it seemed as though Dr. D. was expecting me. "Ah, Perry the

platypus, how nice of you to drop in." he said. He pushed a button on a remote and then a cage trap my

size came down on me. "Oh _please_ , Dr. D., will you ever give me a challenge?" I thought. I used my

special hair-controlling skills to form a key and I picked the lock instantly (I've done this before). "Perry

the platypus!? How did you escape?" he screamed. I chattered. "No matter, I'll shoot you with my

Evilinator!" I tilted my head so he would know I was confused. "Perry the platypus didn't you hear me

explain my inator to you?" I shook my head. I was ignoring him while I was picking the lock on the cage.

"Let me explain it _again_ to you Perry the  ignorant platypus. So, as you can see - wait a minute, sorry, but

it will be easier to tell you my evil scheme if I know you are trapped…" He pushed a button on another

remote, and down on top of me came a crate full of wet cement! It smothered my body and dried instantly

\- except my head luckily. So a least I could breathe while I was trapped. "I was saving that trap for

tomorrow, but a least that'll hold you for a while," he said maniacally. "So, Perry the Platypus, this inator

makes anything – alive or not – instantly _evil_ once it shoots them!" He kept blabbering on about how

genius he was, while I was using my new laser upgrade in my fedora to burn through the hard cement.

Once I was free, he turned around, not even shocked that I again escaped, and said: "So now my plan is

going perfectly! I will blast you with the Evilinator and you will join my side, also betraying the

O.W.C.A.!" My eyes widened and I had a truckload of insane thoughts: What about Phineas and Ferb?

The agency will feel so betrayed, but it won't be my fault! While I was thinking about all that, I realized I

had just made the 3rd biggest mistake of my life: I had been standing right in the way of the Evilinator this

whole time. I had then been flung off the building somehow, and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Why Perry?**

Chapter 2

Phineas POV

"All right! We finished the mind reader machine, now all we have to do is wait for Perry to come home."

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Hey Ferb, do you ever wonder why Perry leaves mysteriously and then just comes back at the end of the day? It's like he's got some kind of job to do or something," I said. "Well, platypuses do need a lot of sleep, so maybe he just looks for different places to rest at." Ferb said. "Yeah," I said, "I guess you're probably right. But maybe it's not just that. Maybe he has another world inside of him going on. Well, I guess it's good that we made this thing." I said, still depressed that my favorite mammal hadn't shown up yet.

Perry POV

All I remember after being blasted was that I was blind, freezing cold, and then had an urge to hurt someone or something. When I regained vision, I was in the Flynn/Fletcher house, still a regular platypus, but somehow I knew I wasn't a secret agent anymore. I'd like to take this brief moment to tell you that I now being back to normal, can tell you what was happening after being blasted with the Evilinator. So anyway, I was regaining my vision at my house, not remembering a thing of what had happened. I had a large pain in my neck, and could feel my adrenaline going _fast_. "Hey, Ferb, he's waking up!" I looked up, seeing Phineas, but he was still a little blurry. "Hey boy, I don't know if you remembered, but you randomly just flew into the yard yesterday and you were unconscious. You were really beaten up though, and we took you to the vet while you were out. The vet told us you had a sudden "major blood threat" and that you had to have that needle pump in you for the week, and so far you've been asleep for 2 days," he said. That explained it, I thought. And the blast from the inator probably launched me directly into the yard. I looked around; it was morning. The sun was shining through the sliding-door curtains, the rest of the family was in the kitchen, and there was the delicious scent of bacon in the air. I then felt really hungry, like I hadn't eating for days. "He must smell the bacon; he hasn't eaten for days." Ferb said. Wow, he totally just read my mind, I thought. "Well, we didn't want to burst your bubble this morning by telling you this, but…." Phineas got really silent for like, 3 minutes. "We know your secret." I nearly fainted, but gave him my cross-eyed look to make me look stupid instead of him getting assurance from me that I actually am a secret agent. "Oh, no. Don't give us that mindless act like you don't know anything! We know you work for the O.W.C.A, but for your sake we didn't tell anyone else. We used our mind-reader on you when you were unconscious and found out when we were in our room alone. So only Ferb and I know." Phineas sounded extremely angry now, even though just a second ago he was so worried about me. Yet Ferb was just standing there quietly, staring into space, as usual. That somehow reminded me of myself. I made sure to wait until the rest of the family went back up to their rooms. Then I did the thing that I never should have done in front of them, even though they knew my secret. I put on my Agent P fedora.

Phineas POV

"So it's true, then," I said to the sad-eyed semi-aquatic mammal. "All this time we were just a cover up to you?!" I then had an instant jolt of what seemed like deleted memories from my brain, and I now remembered everything from that day. The day of Agent P.

"I'm sorry, I'm just having a hard time taking this all in right now." I said wearily. The platypus handed me a pamphlet; I read out loud: _So you've discovered your pet is a secret agent-_ I don't want your pamphlet! Holy cow I just got this weird déjà vu moment-like I said all of that sentence exactly the same, only… oh yeah! We were flying off a building on your…Agent P parachute. Perry looked around the room on his hind legs and then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, then began to write down something. He handed it to me. It read: _So you remember now, don't you. The day of the 2_ _nd_ _dimension? The look in your eyes told me everything; same with Ferb._ "Yeah," I said softly, "I remember it all. But what was that bright flashing light? Were we taking a picture or something?" He took back the paper and wrote a little more. It read: _Not a picture, it was Dr. Doofenshmirtz's amnesiainator- you remember Doof, don't you?_ "Of course we do! We remember EVERYTHING from that day! Except- well, why couldn't you tell us about your identity?" His expression was like: _How did you remember everything_ _but_ _that?_ He chattered, then grabbed the paper anxiously, and wrote in front of Ferb and I: _I couldn't tell you because 1, I can't talk, and 2, my if you found out then I would be transferred to a different host family and we would never see each other again. That's just how the agency works. Sorry._ "Well that must stink for you," I said. He nodded. "But it's weird how I'm remembering this now and not when we found out last night. Well, I guess logic didn't let us remember it all until you confirmed it." I became filled with anger again. "YOU'RE A SECRET AGENT!" I screamed. I regretted every bit of that sudden outburst of rage when I saw the tears in his eyes, rolling down his furry body. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry bud. I didn't mean for that to slip out at you. It's just a lot to process right now.

Perry POV

Your flippin' right you're sorry! I thought. I was really streaming those tears now, thinking about the most important agent code-well let's put it this way: If your owners find out about your secret double life, and it's because of some kind of horrible accident that happened, you have 72 hours to fix whatever thing bad happened, and _then_ you get relocated to a new host family. Well, I was a super-mad trained platypus of action, and I had to fix this mess. If you readers haven't remembered what had happened, let me remind you: I HAD BEEN HIT WITH THE EVILINATOR! So wait- why hadn't I been doing evil stuff yet? Well, of course _right_ when I thought that, I felt another sudden urge to hurt someone or something. That's when I lost control. The last thing I remember that happened was that the boys and I were flying to Doof's building to make sure that we made that scientist change me back before I started to become evil. I don't remember anything that happened while I was in this next evil trance, but Phineas and Ferb do.

Ferb POV

Perry, Phineas and I were rushing over to a place Perry knew was called "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated". Apparently (when he was writing it all down to us in the hover jet shaped like a platypus while Phineas was driving), Perry had fought and evil scientist named Heinz, and would always prevent him from using his inators to take over the Tri-State Area! So his organization had assigned him to help save Danville, basically. (We didn't remember all that when the flashback came to us, apparently.) By the way, remember how I just said Phineas was driving the hover jet? Well, that was another déjà vu moment there. Remember when me and Phineas were playing around one day as "secret agents"? Well, my bro thought _I_ built all that cool stuff for us to play with. I tried to tell him that I didn't make any of it, but he just kept interrupting me. So when we were flying in the hover jet that day, Phineas had figured out the controls. Anyway, back to the real story. We were almost to D.E.I. when Perry started getting angry with Phineas. "Give me the wheel!" Phineas screamed at Perry. We couldn't believe what our beloved pet did next: he pulled a knife on us. "Perry! What the heck!? How did you get a switchblade!?"He threw it at Phineas, but I jumped in front of him-only to be seared in the ribs with the short metal knife. I then felt it being pulled out of me, and I fell onto the floor of the unmanned vehicle. I begin to feel sleepy like I had stayed up all night long. Perry must've filled a hidden tube in the blade with meds that make you pass out. I watch the mammal stab my step-brother in the leg, and he too fell to his knees, but he also passed out before I did. I must be fighting it on the inside. I don't know if I blacked out because of a concussion-because Perry jerked up the jet right before we were about to hit the ground-or because of the medicine, but I'm pretty sure it was the 2nd one, because my body must've gave out. Because that's when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Why Perry?**

Chapter 3

Phineas POV

When me and Ferb woke up, we were both tied up together in 2 chairs with rags ties to our

mouths. We recognized the building from our recent regain of memories of the past:

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. I thought to myself right then about that strange little tune that

plays in the air whenever you think of the image of the building. I wondered what Ferb was

thinking right then. I know what I was thinking: Why did Perry poison us? Why did he have a knife

in the first place? Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden? "And WHY WERE WE TIED UP IN

D.E.I.!?" I had thought that last part out loud. Of course, it was muffled. "Ah, so you boys

are finally awake." said a familiar voice. He revealed himself and ripped the rags off of our

mouths. I recognized that raspy voice from the remembrance of that dreadful day. It was

Doofenshmirtz. I almost screamed when I saw his short companion: It was Perry. Perry the

Platypus. He wasn't wearing his adorable little hat anymore, but wearing a lab coat his size. He

also still had his needle in him, so his evil self probably still knew that it was important to not take it

off. "Perry, how could you?! We trusted you, then you turn on us? Why Perry?" I screamed. Doof

spoke up. "He was hit with my Evilinator, so he does even remember that he fought evil! Here,

watch this." He turned to Perry. "Hey buddy, you fought evil." Perry turned his head and

chattered. "See, he doesn't know what the heck I'm talking about! Hee, hee! He works for-

"Perry chattered. "Sorry, _with_ me now. And now that I have the most insane fighting machine

ever, we will be able to take over the Tri-State Area! But wait- I have risen my standards,

meaning I will soon fill your little platypus friend-well he's not friends with you anymore-I will fill him

with more energy than all of my inators, having him threaten to destroy the world with me!"

Doof cackled like a maniac. So that's why he was taking us here, because he wanted to reverse

the effects of being evil before they kicked in, which took a while probably because he is so

good, that his brain was fighting it so hard- I then realized I had a tourniquet wrapped around

my leg, which was continually swelling with searing pain. "You monster! How could you do this to

our awesome little pet?!" Ferb demanded. Heinz probably couldn't understand him though because, again, his mouth was tied. I just wish none of this would've happened.

Vanessa POV

The moment I walked in the door to my dad's place, I almost screamed. I was

completely horrified that my dad had captured two little kids and tied them to chairs. I

mean, I know my dad's evil and all, but he was never THIS evil. I still couldn't believe

that he could've pulled this off, though. Then I realized I was still just standing in the

doorway when everyone in the room looked at me. That's when my dad broke the ice.

"Ah, Vanessa, come on in. Look who I captured!" Usually when he said _look who I_

 _captured_ , I would see Perry in one of my dad's weird traps. "YOU did this?! Dad, how

could you kidnap two little kids and hold them hostage here?!" I shouted. "Well," he said,

"Perry the Platypus actually got them for me." Both of the boys looked at me sadly, like

they needed me to help them. Then I saw Perry in a little lab coat and gasped. "Perry?

You work with my dad now? But you were so cute- I mean, you fought evil before!" The

triangle-headed kid muffled something like, "You knew too?" At least, that's the best I

could make out. "I shot him with my Evilinator! You like the results?" he said proudly.

"Are you flipping INSANE?! What are you gonna do to these poor kids? And how

did Perry even get them here?!" He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Well, let me tell

you all about it. See, first, I hit Perry the Platypus with my Evilinator, then while he was

sort of blind, I slipped a poisoned knife in his pocket, then zapped him with my

 _Gohomeinator_ , sending him to his home. I knew that he was completely pure of heart,

so I made calculations letting me know when the evil effects would kick in. I also knew

that he would use whatever weapon he could find first on the boys. And so, everything

is going as planned." There was a long pause, and then he looked angry. "And if you try

to stop me or don't agree, I'll hit _you_ with my Evilinator!" "Uh, no I'm good. I'll… just be

at mom's, so, see ya! I said nervously. I ran out the door and into the hall, hiding behind

a decorative fake plant. I decided to wait until my dad left, then I would free those boys

and figure out what to do from there.

Ten minutes later I heard my dad's voice saying: "Ok, Perry the Platypus, wanna go get

some lunch? I'll buy from Burger King if you want." There was a pause. "Oh, you wanna

stay here and watch the boys? Ok, well I'll bring you back something." I heard a chatter,

then footsteps coming toward the door. I went back to hide behind the plant, then saw

my dad wait for the elevator, then get in. When I thought it was safe, I ran to the door

and snuck in while Perry went to get what smelled like hot cocoa in the kitchen. (I

wondered why he was drinking it in July.) I tiptoed over to the boys to untie them, but I

heard Perry coming, so I hid behind dad's old green couch. I wondered why it smelled

so bad. When I heard the door close, I ran over to the boys and untied them. After

thanking me, I told them, "We need to leave. Now. If we escape the building before

Perry comes out, we can go to my house and figure out what to do from there." The

triangle-headed kid said, "No, we need to go to our house so we can build a device to

make Perry good again. By the way, I'm Phineas and this is my brother, Ferb." I

recognized those names. "Hey, do you have a sister named Candace?" I asked. "Yeah,

why?" "I went to school with her, and she would never stop talking about you guys. She

would always blab on about how "annoyingly creative" you guys are. But you look pretty

ok to me." Phineas gave me a sad look. (Probably thinking about what his sister said.)

"Alright now if we can sneak out quietly, we should be able to avoid Perry." said

Phineas. Considering the fact that the platypus and I have a strong, (complicated)

relationship/past, I hated hearing that come out of someone's mouth. We were almost at

the door, when (guess who?) Perry came running out of the bathroom, then, almost

giving me a heart attack, he pulled a sharp black pistol on us. I actually thought he was

gonna kill us, but then I saw him loading the gun with a dart with fuzzy piece at the end.

So I definitely over reacted. He just barely missed my neck, but you'll never believe

what Ferb did: he caught. The flipping. Dart. He then picked up a random pipe lying on

the ground (my dad can get really messy with inator parts), fit the dart right in the hole,

and blew it right at Perry's webbed foot. He almost jumped aside from it, but it caught

onto him anyway. Ferb ran over to the limp, unconscious monotreme and picked him up

with ease, then plucked the dart out of his webbed foot. Phineas must've been **pissed** ,

because literally ripped the lab coat off of Perry. He said with real aggressiveness,

"We're burning this when we get home. Then I'm blending the ashes, pouring every

drop in a container, duct taping it super tight, then throwing it in a river somewhere far

away from here." Like I said, **pissed**.


End file.
